


You put the lime in the coconut (and add the pineapple)

by Navy_Attic



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cocktails, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_Attic/pseuds/Navy_Attic
Summary: Денни очень не хочет снова работать под прикрытием со Стивом, тем более в гей-баре. Он даже не знает, как ему вообще флиртовать с этим тупицей и не выдать при этом своей нелепой влюбленности. Но нужно отдать Стиву должное — именно он делает первый шаг, смешивая для Денни коктейль с провокационным названием.





	You put the lime in the coconut (and add the pineapple)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You put the lime in the coconut (and add the pineapple)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/286584) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



Денни уставился на себя в зеркало, пытаясь дышать спокойно. Дело в том, да, дело в том, что он прямо сейчас ходит по очень тонкому льду, и, если слух ему не изменяет, этот лед уже начал трескаться. Он возится с воротничком своей в розово-серую полоску рубашки, борясь с желанием застегнуть обратно пять верхних пуговиц (серьезно, пять). Он похож на какого-то “джигголо”, как с непристойным огоньком в глазах говорила его бабушка Бетти, что, впрочем, не уязвляло Денни настолько, чтобы переодеваться, и, уж тем более, задавать вопросы о том, где она подцепила это слово. Тем не менее, вот он стоит здесь, выглядя как мальчик для съема, пытаясь соотнести этот образ с тем фактом, что он разведенный отец и, к тому же, офицер полиции. Он должен провести вечер, флиртуя со своим начальником и пытаясь скрыть жалкую безответную влюбленность. Потому как ну что за чувак западает на своего недосягаемого мужчину-босса, его татуировки, и мускулы, и решительные взгляды, и дурацкие рожи, и морщинки вокруг глаз, и…

Ну вот, он снова об этом.

— Денни, ты там закончил? — кричит Коно через хлипкую дверь, и Денни выпрямляет спину, готовясь ко встрече с неприятностями.

— Ты уверена насчет этого? Я не уверен. Я выгляжу как придурок. Ты не думаешь, что я выгляжу как придурок?

Взгляд Коно скользит по нему сверху вниз, явно одобрительно.

— Я думаю, ты выглядишь прекрасно, — растягивая слова, говорит она. Денни пытается не покраснеть. Он не краснеет, мать вашу, никогда. Его пальцы снова теребят воротник.

— Тронешь еще раз и я отрежу тебе пальцы, — весело угрожает Коно, подходя ближе, чтобы еще немного опустить его ремень. Денни в возмущении шлепает ее по рукам.

— Коно Калакауа! Убери руки! — вопит он, голосом выше, чем должен бы. Боже, он сдохнет к утру, это точно.

В этот момент дверь офиса Стива открывается и оттуда выходит угроза, с самодовольным видом одергивая край своей… Нет. Назвать это футболкой было бы оскорблением для всякой уважающей себя одежды. Эта… эта штука облегает тело Стива так, будто ненавидит саму мысль о том, что он куда-то от нее денется, она прямо-таки ласкает все его мускулы и изгибы. Слева на груди приколот значок с радугой, в который, предполагает Денни, встроена та крошечная ультрасовременная камера, которую Чин давно требовал купить. Джинсы настолько тесные, что выглядят нарисованными, но, кажется, Стиву в них комфортно, будто они его вторая кожа, и Денни должен сейчас же перестать думать в этом направлении, серьезно.

— Нормально я выгляжу? — спрашивает Стив, на самом деле спрашивает, будто сам не знает как он выглядит во всем этом, и Денни приходится подавить истерический хохот, закусив костяшки. Нормально? Никто в здравом уме не описал бы сейчас МакГаррета словом “нормально”. Восхитительно, невероятно, трахательно, облизать-тебя-всего — безусловно. Все эти члены английского языка были бы просто счастливы примениться к внешнему виду МакГаррета.

— Перестань дергаться, ты в порядке, — говорит Чин позади него. Денни вынужден закрыть на минутку глаза, чтобы успокоиться. Его брюки становятся предательски тесными.

— Вот и я о том же, — мурлычет Коно, опираясь спиной о компьютерный стол и с вожделением пялясь.

— Хватит льстить старшему офицеру, — говорит Стив, хотя его губы дергаются в усмешке.

— Даже не думала, сэр, — отвечает Коно и подмигивает.

— Ладно, ладно, перестань их смущать, — мягко советует Чин, и это самое плохо замаскированное одобрение, которое Денни слышал в своей жизни. Предатель. Просто потому, что Чин-то освобожден от подобных похотливых взглядов, так как он семья.

Он, должно быть, не в своей тарелке сегодня, Денни первый признает это. Совсем немного, имейте в виду, давайте не увлекаться.

— Так что, мы выглядим как гейская без пяти минут парочка? — уточняет Стив, раскачиваясь на каблуках в предвкушении “взорвем-все-к-херам” части вечера. Денни давится слюной.

Чин прислоняется к столу рядом с Коно и кузены внимательно их рассматривают. Денни неуютно топчется, абсолютно уверенный, что каждая его неуместная мысль о Стиве Шесть-Кубиков-Пресса МакГаррете отпечатана у него на лбу.

— Да, — с хитрой усмешкой наконец резюмирует Чин.

— Я все еще не понимаю, почему ты не можешь поработать с ним под прикрытием для разнообразия, — ворчит Денни. — Как я вообще должен флиртовать с этим парнем?

Чин и Коно таращатся на них, изо всех сил сдерживая смех.

— Мда, — хмыкает Коно, ее глаза блестят.

— Просто действуй как обычно, и все будет нормально, — придушенным голосом говорит Чин.

Денни решительно не смотрит на Стива, хотя чувствует, как тот взглядом прожигает дырку в его голове.

— Ладно тогда, — говорит он, хлопая в ладоши. — Давайте сделаем это.

* * *

Бар такой темный и шумный, что заставляет Денни почувствовать себя безнадежно старым, музыка грохочет из каждого угла и заглушает разговоры. Он внимательно осматривается, ища их подозреваемого: белого мужчину ростом метр шестьдесят, худого, с рыжими волосами, согласно описанию Тома Фреера, одного из последних жертв, и единственного, кто хорошо рассмотрел его, прежде чем на Тома и его парня напал этот мелкий засранец. Денни, блядь, ненавидит трусов, подобным образом демонстрирующих свою ненависть к миру, и идет ловить его с чрезвычайным предубеждением. Том — двадцатитрехлетний студент факультета биологии в университете Гавайев, а его парень Макаи — директор по рекламе. Никому не угрожавшие, не причинившие вреда, за исключением того, кто сделал “избавление мира от геев” своей миссией. У Денни желудок переворачивается от одной мысли об этом. Впервые он почти надеется, что Стив сам схватит парня, потому что если его поймает Денни, он честно не знает что с ним сделает, прежде чем Стив оттащит его от тела этого мудака.

Пока, тем не менее, не видно никого подходящего под описание, никого выделяющегося из моря накачанных, загорелых, полуобнаженных тел. Раз так, ничего не остается. Он должен следовать плану. С быстро бьющимся сердцем Денни направляется к стойке, за которой стоит хорошо знакомый бармен.

Он чувствует на себе взгляд Стива, пока идет, хотя Стив очень старается делать вид, что не следит за Денни. Все их прикрытие зависит от того, смогут ли они притвориться, что встретились только что. В этом и заключается сложность. Потому что Денни слишком легко представить, что он действительно впервые видит раздражающе притягательную гору мускулов ростом метр восемьдесят, и как все могло бы происходить, будь они действительно просто двумя парнями, встретившимися в гей-баре. Но Денни будет действовать как задумано, осторожно играть свою роль, не раскрывая карт. Ведь чтобы произвести арест, они должны быть заметными, броскими, привлекающими внимание. Это потребует от Денни совершенно некомфортных действий, но он сделает все, что потребуется, не жалуясь, дабы в итоге убрать ублюдка с улиц.

У Денни нет ни малейшего представления, что у Стива на уме, это пугает до полусмерти, но в то же время невероятно возбуждает.

— Что тебе предложить? — интересуется Стив, призывно наклоняясь над стойкой, под идеальным углом демонстрируя длинные, восхитительные линии своего тела. У Денни пересыхает во рту.

— Удиви меня, — хрипит он.

Стив улыбается, будто Денни только что вручил ему рождественское утро, в подарочной обертке, специально для него. Опасения Денни усиливаются и у него подскакивает пульс.

Стив медленно поворачивается, дразня каждым движением, берет шот и снимает с полки Бейлис и Калуа. Он ловко наливает по одному слою обоих ликеров, не смешивая их, затем, к нарастающему ужасу Денни, вытаскивает взбитые сливки из холодильника позади себя, и заполняет ими шот доверху.

— Вот, держи, — говорит Стив и подмигивает. — За счет заведения.

Он выглядит как кот, который получил сливки и одновременно подписал договор аренды на свой первый скворечник.

Ладно, Денни может это сделать. Люди вокруг и до этого оценивающе посматривали на них (признаем, в основном на Стива, и нет, Денни вовсе не горько от этого), но сейчас они что-то выкрикивают, свистят от возбуждения, подталкивают друг друга локтями и завлекательно, как им кажется, надувают губы.

Блядь, просто не верится. Стив Сволочь МакГаррет налил Денни “Минет” за счет заведения. И Денни придется выпить его, дабы не разочаровать нетерпеливую аудиторию, несмотря на то, что он только что засек краем глаза вспышку рыжих волос. Стив мгновенно собирается и это все подтверждение, что нужно Денни.

Ну, хорошо. В эту игру могут играть двое.

Прошли годы с тех пор, как Денни пил шоты дюжинами (на ум приходит памятная ночь с Рейчел — секс после был просто потрясающий, Рейчел всегда была извращенкой), но он не забыл как это делается. МакГаррет это начал, ему и придется иметь дело с последствиями.

— Что ж, большое спасибо, — говорит Денни, позволяя своим губам расслабиться и растянуться в непристойной усмешке, а взгляду скользить по мускулистой груди Стива, прикрытой пародией на футболку. Он смотрит Стиву прямо в глаза, сцепляет руки за спиной, наклоняется и, не отводя глаз, обхватывает губами шот.

Взбитые сливки пачкают губы, вкус становится слишком сладким, когда он запрокидывает голову и глотает коктейль, после чего позволяет шоту соскользнуть с его губ в ладонь, но это стоит того, что толпа начинает бесноваться вокруг них, крича и восхищаясь. И Стив, Стив выглядит как контуженый, губы приоткрыты, глаза немного отслекленевшие, он смотрит на Денни, будто никогда прежде его не видел. Денни отчаянно борется с румянцем, поднимающимся по шее, и надеется, что свет достаточно тусклый, чтобы никто не заметил. Кажется, безрезультатно — судя по усилившимуся смеху толпы.

— Это все, что у тебя для меня есть? — ухмыляется Денни, смахивая остатки сливок с губ и облизывая палец так грязно, как только может. Стив с трудом сглатывает.

— Э-э, — говорит он, прежде чем встряхнуться, затем его поза снова становится развязной и рот искривляется в дерзкой усмешке. Денни молится, чтобы никто и ничто не заставило его отойти от бара, потому что в его состоянии вся тьма мира не скроет, каким твердым стал его член от одной только реакции Стива.

— Я бы сделал тебе “Порнозвезду”, только, думаю, ты можешь мне врезать.Так что как насчет этого?

Стив наклоняется и достает шейкер, бросает туда кубики льда, наливает светлый ром и клубничный шнапс, и да, Денни понимает к чему он ведет, как и их аудитория, судя по возобновившемуся жуткому шуму. Так и есть — Стив добавляет клюквенный сок, затем апельсиновый, захлопывает шейкер и вытрясает из него всю душу. Денни старается не пялиться на его грудь, четко обрисованную под тонкой футболкой, и даже воспоминание о том, как именно он узнал ингредиенты “Секса с Барменом” (а это не было настолько веселой ночкой), не может отвлечь его от движений Стива — каждый поворот его запястья намекает на нечто большее. Двойной ряд мужчин вокруг них с разной степенью вожделения пристально смотрит, как Стив наливает коктейль в наполненный льдом бокал и бросает в него тонкую прозрачную соломинку.

— Высокого мнения о себе, да? — хрипло спрашивает Денни, поддерживая игру.

— Должен же парень попытаться, — дружелюбно отвечает Стив, смотря, как Денни потягивает напиток, и не пытаясь скрыть довольную улыбку.

Денни откровенно разглядывает его — кожу, мускулы, всего этого восхитительного Стива перед ним, всем своим видом приглашающего задержать на себе взгляд, и ничего не может с собой поделать.

— Ладно, здоровяк. Как насчет того, что в этот раз я тебя угощаю?

Стив по-мальчишески озорно усмехается, и выглядит в восторге от предложения.

— Хочешь угостить меня чем-то особенным? — дразнит он, поглядывая на Денни сквозь опущенные ресницы.

Денни смеется, готовясь эффектно завершить эту сцену.

— Я буду говорить тебе, что делать. Просто не отставай.

Глаза Стива блестят в предвкушении. Он никогда не мог устоять перед вызовом.

— Твой ход, — говорит, а точнее, мурлычет Стив, и это так несправедливо, ведь Денни должен сосредоточиться.

— Готов? — ухмыляется он, глядя Стиву в глаза.

Стив кивает, его руки полностью расслаблены. Денни видит как его взгляд метнулся влево, так быстро, что Денни едва заметил. Он демонстративно оглядывает толпу, вопящую словно свора гончих. У Денни нет ни малейших сомнений, что убедить их, чем они с барменом займутся, как только выйдут из клуба, не составит труда.

— Хорошо. Шейкер, порция водки, порция Амаретто, порция Тиа Мария, порция Амарула…

Оставшаяся часть рецепта исчезает в волне шума от толпы вокруг, потому что само собой — каждый из этих парней хотя бы раз пил “Кричащий оргазм”, используя его, например, как способ познакомиться. Стив начинает усмехаться, как только Денни произносит “Тиа Мария”, и к моменту, когда он добирается до сливок и молока, его губы растянуты так широко, что у Денни действительно проблемы с концентрацией. Стив уже без указаний вытаскивает бокал, смешивает напиток и выливает его через стрейнер на колотый лед.

— Обещаешь? — низким голосом спрашивает Стив, взмахивая своими нелепыми ресницами, что заставляет Денни хотеть делать что-нибудь невообразимо глупое: например, целовать его веки и пересчитывать каждую ресничку, пока Стив спит в его руках.

— Думаешь, не смогу? — дразнит он в ответ, и закусывает нижнюю губу. Стив смотрит на него, и его взгляд, господи. У Денни все плывет перед глазами; даже отдаленно не похоже, что Стив сейчас играет роль, нисколько. Тем не менее, это так, и Денни следует помнить об этом.

— Не терпится узнать, — низким, хриплым голосом говорит Стив и, черт, почему мироздание делает это с Денни? Ему придется выйти вон в ту дверь и сделать вид, что он делает вид, будто целуется со Стивом, несмотря на то, что он очень долгое время держал себя под контролем, не выдавая своих чувств.

Все рассчитано верно; еще несколько минут они трахаются глазами, до тех пор пока парни вокруг них хлопают Денни по спине и желают им хорошей ночи, подталкивая Денни локтями до тех пор, пока у него не начинают болеть ребра, и вот выполнены последние заказы. После этого ничего не подозревающие коллеги Стива практически выпихивают их за дверь, потому что после них двоих, Денни знает наверняка, люди будут неделями приходить сюда в надежде на повтор. Денни хватается за футболку Стива, когда тот приближается, и, да будь проклята осторожность, затягивает его в поцелуй прямо посреди бара, и в этом поцелуе губы, языки и безрассудство.

И он знает, знает, что все это притворство из-за ублюдка, стоящего неподалеку и смотрящего на них, будто приближается конец света, но губы Стива ощущаются так хорошо, и Стив открывается ему сразу же, не стесняясь кусает и облизывает, — только теплый, влажный жар, который Денни берет и берет.

Стив отдаляется и у Денни занимает несколько долгих секунд разжать пальцы на его футболке, очнуться и заставить себя отпустить. Стив выглядит ошеломленным и определенно не торопится отодвигаться. Денни совершенно тает от всего этого, за исключением… погодите, одной маленькой детали: они под прикрытием в гей-клубе. Да ебать его жизнь.

— Идем, — рычит Стив ему в ухо, хватает за запястье и тащит за собой. Толпа расступается перед массивным Стивом и, прежде чем Денни осознает происходящее, они оказываются за дверью на тускло освещенной парковке.

— Он пошел за нами? — шепчет Стив, склонив голову так, будто целует Денни в шею, его дыхание щекочет кожу и отвлекает.

— Ага, — грубовато говорит Денни. — Да, он был в пяти шагах позади, когда мы вышли. — Потому что он детектив, ясно, детективная работа — это его профессия, и он совершенно точно не был полностью отвлечен тем, как блядски горячо было позволить Стиву перехватить инициативу, чего тот часто требует.

— Давай в машину, — приказывает Стив, скользя рукой вниз по спине Денни в манере, которую любой зритель назвал бы собственнической.

Они вчетвером обсуждали все это в офисе 5-0: забраться в машину, притвориться целующимися, следить за происходящим за спинами друг друга, и взять преступника с поличным. Однако они не говорили о том, как будет отвлекать внимание рука Стива на шее Денни, как чертовски тяжело будет сдержать дрожь, как великолепно бесстыдно будут чувствоваться губы Стива, скользящие по его губам.

В итоге то, как Стив резко отталкивает Денни и перехватывает руку мерзавца, взмахнувшего обрезком трубы в месте, где секунду назад была голова Денни, не должно ощущаться как отторжение. Не должно, но так и есть. Денни теперь чувствует холод всей передней частью тела, там, где больше нет жара Стива, и у него какое-то время уходит на то, чтобы сориентироваться, схватить руки преступника и скрутить их у него за спиной, а в это время Стив наколдовывает наручники — Денни даже думать сейчас не хочет откуда он их достал — и защелкивает их.

— Роджер Буллоуз, я арестовываю вас за попытку нападения на двух полицейских, а также по подозрению в нанесении тяжких телесных повреждений Тому Фрееру и Макаи Киахи. Вы имеете право хранить молчание…

Денни позволяет остальной части ареста пройти без его участия, тяжело опирается на машину и сдерживает напряжение исключительно усилием воли. Все закончилось. Все закончилось, и он может пойти домой, принять очень неприятный холодный душ, и не думать о МакГаррете в тех брюках и футболке больше никогда. Никогда. Даже глубокой ночью, с рукой под одеялом в собственных штанах. Нет.

По крайней мере, Денни хотя бы удалось удержать Стива на достаточном расстоянии и тот не почувствовал выпуклость под ремнем, а это было проявлением просто огромной удачи, доселе неизвестной в его жизни. Теперь нужно подумать о чем-нибудь достаточно мерзком, чтобы заставить стояк исчезнуть.

Стив заканчивает знаменательный арест по всем правилам и передает арестованного офицерам, прибывшим на место, пока Денни уговаривал себя не сходить с ума. Затем он подходит к Денни, все еще подпирающему машину, и внимательно на него смотрит.

— Ты в порядке, напарник? — спрашивает Стив, разглядывая его всего так, как Денни предпочел бы избежать. Он слегка сутулится, будто это может помочь. Стив держит руки в карманах джинсов, и ткань обтягивает буквально все: мускулистые бедра, совершенно невероятную задницу, впечатляющий стояк, его… Погодите.

Денни снова оглядывает тело Стива и, действительно, его брюки топорщатся чрезвычайно интересным образом.

Денни точно знает, когда Стив замечает направление его взгляда — тот краснеет и резко вытаскивает руки из карманов, после чего явно не знает куда их деть, неловко топчется, и, наконец, скрещивает их на груди, слегка нахмурившись.

— Что? Ничего не могу поделать, — рычит он и, черт подери, если этот рык не вытворяет с пахом Денни всякие разные вещи. — Ты, со своим ртом, и… блядь, Денни, ты вообще не сдерживал напор.

— Я думал, в этом и смысл? — говорит Денни, просто чтобы повредничать, но он ухмыляется и в груди появляется необычайная легкость, потому что Стив продолжает стоять там и пялиться на него. Он не психует, не обвиняет его черт знает в чем, не отшатывается, будто Денни превратил его в гея или сделал что-то еще столь же катастрофическое. Нет, Стив стоит на месте, хотя выглядит немного встревоженным, будто ждет, что у Денни начнется большая гейская паника (чего не случится — он не лицемер), но не отрицает все и вся, как многие из тех, кого Денни встречал в подобных клубах.

Чувствуя неожиданную смелость и, если быть честным с самим собой, небольшое головокружение, Денни сокращает дистанцию между ними и поднимает руки. Глаза Стива блестят из-под ресниц, и он тоже тянется навстречу, кладет руки на бедра Денни, будто там они и должны быть, и, боже, даже такое невинное прикосновение ощущается так чертовски хорошо, что Денни почти забывает, что они здесь делают. Но не совсем.

— Спокойной ночи, Чин, — говорит Денни, отстегивая камеру с груди Стива и вытаскивая из нее крошечную батарейку. Красный огонек исчезает, и Денни отстраняется, чтобы убрать камеру в карман. Чин поймет намек, судя по его поведению в офисе. Стив таращится, будто Денни только что сделал умнейшую вещь на свете. Возможно, он даже находит это возбуждающим, чокнутый.

— Итак, — Денни облизывает губы, явно требовательно обводя взглядом все эти накачанные мышцы. — Основные правила. Я не говорю нет, понимаешь, я просто хочу все прояснить. Для тебя это на один раз, Стивен? Сбросить остатки адреналина после нашего спектакля?

Он держит руки при себе, до боли желая прикоснуться, но сначала хочет знать, придется ли ему притворяться еще больше. Это было бы нормально, ему было бы достаточно. Потому что он, блядь, хочет Стива очень сильно, и возьмет все, что Стив ему позволит.

Стив выглядит как-то странно.

— Это то, что ты хочешь? — ровно спрашивает он, прикрывая глаза до тех пор, пока огонек в них практически не исчезает. Его руки лежат у Денни на бедрах, будто он хочет притянуть его ближе, но не позволяет себе это сделать.

Денни смотрит на Стива — как тот неподвижно стоит, как прикусывает щеку, словно сдерживая тысячи слов, как наблюдает за Денни, точно ястреб, и что-то в груди Денни теплеет, вырывается из плотно запечатанного кокона, накрывает волной облегчения и почти непреодолимым желанием поцеловать Стива снова.

— На самом деле нет, — Денни хочет ответить дерзко и легкомысленно, но звучит более категорично, чем он планировал.

Стив усмехается с облегчением и выражение его глаз смягчается.

— Слава богу, — говорит он, и в этот раз действительно притягивает Денни к себе, между ними остается пара миллиметров и Денни может почувствовать всего Стива. Это опьяняет. Стив наклоняется еще ближе, медленно, будто все еще есть небольшой шанс, что Денни остановит его на этом этапе. И Денни не может больше ждать.

Он резко тянется вверх, заглушая стон, который не сдержать, кладет руку Стиву на шею и настойчиво тянет вниз, скользит языком в его рот — и Стив позволяет, открывается ему снова, как сделал это в клубе. Частью мозга, которая не уничтожена ощущением трепета Стивова пресса, Денни начинает понимать, что Стив очень, очень плохой актер — потому что нет абсолютно никакой разницы между тем, как он целует Денни сейчас, не притворяясь, и тем, когда он якобы играл роль. Эта мысль заставляет тепло в груди вспыхнуть еще жарче, заставляет прижиматься ближе, тереться бедрами до тех пор, пока Стив тоже не начинает стонать.

Руки Стива сжимаются на спине Денни, где шарили до этого, и отодвигают его, пока между их губами не образуется малюсенькое расстояние.

— В данный момент я бы посоветовал тактическое отступление в целях избежания ареста за нарушение общественного порядка, — произносит Стив задыхающимся голосом, будто только что дважды пробежал вверх и вниз по своей любимой горной дороге.

Денни пытается перевести дыхание, но у него не получается.

— Что? — скрипит он, бездумно следуя за соблазнительными губами.

— Пойдем домой, пока я не сорвал с тебя одежду прямо здесь, — переводит Стив, рыча во влажные губы Денни, и это заставляет Денни гореть, трахать бедра Стива, тереться о них членом. Денни скулит от восхитительного, но совершенного недостаточного трения.

— Гребаный ад, МакГаррет, ты самая блядская опасность для здоровья, которую я когда-либо видел. Тащи свою задницу в машину, пока я не показал тебе как это делается, — сучится Денни, отталкивая Стива, одновременно цепляясь за его одежду. Стив ржет как засранец, кем, собственно, и является, — возбужденный, растрепанный и с ослепительно явным стояком из-за Денни.

Быстро добраться до машины не получается; по дороге домой Стив нарушает все возможные правила, и в кои-то веки Денни не имеет ничего против. Жадной рукой он скользит вверх по бедру Стива, останавливается, прижимая пальцы к ширинке, и оставляет руку там, где жар от нее точно проникнет сквозь джинсы к коже. Стив, ей-богу, хнычет, пытаясь не закрывать глаза от удовольствия.

— Следи за дорогой, МакГаррет, — протяжно произносит Денни и Стив кидает на него хмурый взгляд. Денни лишь ухмыляется. Стив давит на газ.

Он рывком въезжает на подъездную дорожку, вытаскивает ключи, рычит и внезапно набрасывается. Денни, осведомленный о его неандертальских манерах, уже почти вышел из машины, когда руки Стива смыкаются в воздухе там, где только что сидел Денни.

— Эй-эй! — Денни качает пальцем и утанцовывает подальше от отчаянной попытки Стива его схватить. — Я не дам себя трахнуть на лужайке, не такая я девушка. Делай как положено, Стивен.

Стив все еще в машине.

— О, черт, — успевает подумать Денни, пока несется к дому и набирает код сигнализации, слышит как хлопает дверь Камаро и тяжелые шаги позади. Он почти хихикает от волнения, когда толкает входную дверь, и успевает сделать три шага внутрь перед тем, как дверь захлопывается и Стив врезается в него, поднимает и позволяет инерции увлечь их в гостиную и опрокинуть на диван. Денни хохочет под кайфом от возбуждения и абсолютного удовольствия, бодрящий выброс адреналина течет по венам, когда Стив забирается на него сверху и прижимает его руки над головой, наклоняется к нему, демонстрируя свои намерения, прежде чем опустить бедра и заставить Денни выдохнуть под своей тяжестью. Смех превращается в стон, когда их члены начинают тереться друг о друга, и Денни осознает, что слышит стон в ответ. Стив смотрит на него, без сомнения, растрепанного и открытого под пристальным вниманием — дыхание Денни сбивается от этого. Стив выглядит неистовым, почти безумным, отчаянным из-за него, и Денни никогда не хотел ничего сильнее, чем это.

Стив на пробу двигается на нем и бедра Денни совершенно бессознательно выгибаются дугой в поисках давления. Губы Стива медленно растягиваются в улыбке, самодовольной и очень-очень самонадеянной, но Денни спускает это на тормозах, только в этот раз. Он, наконец, полностью уверен в происходящем.

Впрочем, это не значит, что он не заставит Стива потрудиться. Он пытается двигаться, решительно показывая, как именно он хочет чувствовать вес Стива на себе. Это восхитительно.

— Что ж, теперь, когда ты получил меня, что планируешь со мной делать? — лукаво спрашивает Денни, прикрывая глаза и скользя языком по губам, увлажняя их. Стив глухо сглатывает, его глаза прикованы к кончику языка Денни, будто это единственное для него, что есть в мире. Он стремительно наклоняется и втягивает его в рот, слегка посасывает и, блядь, кажется, есть прямая связь между языком Денни и его членом, который дергается в отчаянии, все еще запертый в брюках. Стив ведет бедрами, проклятый любитель дразнить, и Денни опять стонет, тщетно пытаясь двигаться под его весом. Но тут бедра Стива начинают выделывать маленькие круги и в голове Денни происходит короткое замыкание.

— Блядь, Стив, — задыхаясь, бормочет Денни в его губы и тянется к ним, когда Стив отстраняется. — Сделай уже что-нибудь.

Стив выглядит не лучше него — раскрасневшийся, волосы в беспорядке, дикий взгляд. Мгновение он пристально смотрит на Денни, затем выпрямляется, высвобождает руки и, полный решимости, стаскивает рубашку. Сгибается почти в петлю и засосом впивается в шею Денни, обнажившуюся у воротничка. Денни что-то неразборчиво хнычет, использует освободившиеся руки, чтобы схватить возмутительную Стивову задницу и сжать. Стив позволяет вырваться высокому стону и впивается сильнее, прикусывая, и Денни едва может дышать, так сильно он хочет кончить, хочет рот Стива в самых разных местах, везде.

Стив мигом разбирается с пуговицами на рубашке Денни и распахивает ее; не теряя времени, пробегает пальцами по груди, запутываясь в волосках, подбирается к соску и слегка ударяет по нему. Денни вздрагивает, он всегда был адски чувствителен там, и судя по виду Стива, тот считает, что это только из-за него. В ответ Денни стаскивает с него футболку, позволяя себе удовольствие провести руками по кубикам пресса, которыми МакГаррет блистает каждый раз, когда снимает рубашку. Мышцы под пальцами Денни напрягаются и он слегка впивается в них ногтями. Стив дрожит, склоняя голову и резко выдыхая, что вызывает новый всплеск желания в паху Денни. Он скользит руками ниже, к пуговице этих греховных джинсов, проводит до основания твердого члена и обратно.

— Блядь, — выдыхает Стив. — Блядь, Денни, пожалуйста.

Денни нравится, нравится как Стив произносит эти слова, он хочет слышать больше этих восхитительных умоляющих звуков, таких близких и интимных. Он обхватывает член Стива, сгибает пальцы так плотно, как может, и сжимает.

Это похоже на то, как если бы он повернул некий переключатель; Стив толкается в его руку раз, другой, с болезненным стоном отрывается от Денни и рывком расстегивает брюки, стаскивая их вместе с… Подождите, стрингами? Стив МакГаррет всю ночь разгуливал в шелковых стрингах, ласкающих его задницу, и застревающих в местах, где их не должно бы быть. Иисус гребаный Христос, исступленно думает Денни, Чин и Коно точно пытаются  его прикончить.

— Не смейся, твою мать, или я тебя убью, — ворчит Стив и, слегка извививаясь, освобождается от стрингов. Наконец, они соскальзывают, Стив откидывает голову назад и скулит, трахая бедрами воздух. Денни хочет рассмеяться, очень хочет, но это самая, черт подери, горячая вещь, которую он видел за всю свою жизнь.

— Боже, — шепчет он, смотря, не отрываясь, на член Стива, освобожденный от гладкой черной ткани — тяжелый, длинный, с влажной головкой, и рот Денни наполняется слюной.

Стив внимательно смотрит на него и, похоже, ему нравится то, что он видит, а его улыбка вообще должна быть объявлена вне закона. Освобожденный от собственной мешающей одежды, он переключается на одежду Денни.

Денни дышит с облегчением и одновременно умоляюще, когда высвобождается его собственный член; он пытается заставить руки Стива вернуться, но Стив таращится на пах Денни таким взглядом, будто оголодал без члена Денни во рту, и это заставляет вышеупомянутый член подрагивать и истекать смазкой. Сейчас Денни был бы счастлив, если бы до его члена дотронулись чем угодно — ртом, рукой, лишь бы это был Стив. Он крепче сжимает его бедра и отчаянно тянет обратно к себе.

Слава богу, Стив наконец устраивается на Денни, отбрасывает их брюки и вытягивается во весь рост. Глаза Денни закрываются, когда их члены соприкасаются, скользят во влаге между ними, и он инстинктивно откидывает голову назад. Рот Стива тут же снова впивается в его шею, похоже, у него какой-то шейный фетиш, он вылизывает и вылизывает впадинку у горла, там, где Денни обычно завязывает галстук.

Он сдохнет из-за этого парня.

Денни размышляет над своим последним открытием, он не думает, что его испорченный мозг сможет отказаться от множества безжалостных поддразниваний, которые он готов обрушить на МакГаррета. Он откладывает эти планы на потом, вместо этого выбирая снова сжать руками его задницу, принуждая двигаться. Он сгибает одну ногу, вытаскивает больное колено из-под Стивова веса, прислоняет его к спинке дивана и перемещает бедра так, чтобы их члены скользили друг о друга плотнее по всей длине. Стив глухо стонет ему в шею. У Денни закатываются глаза, он хватает Стива за затылок и тянет вверх, чтобы добраться до его губ, и теряется в поцелуе. В этот момент между их телами пробирается рука, Стив сгибает ногу так, чтобы между ними появилось маленькое пространство, трение их членов становится почти грубым, и Денни забывает обо всем, кроме рта Стива, груди Стива, члена Стива, только Стива.

Позже они лежат, тяжело дыша и переплетясь друг с другом, между ними ужасный беспорядок — его Денни находит немного вульгарным, но не хочет разбираться с ним. Стив снова целует то место у него на шее, трется о него губами и щетиной. Это болезненно ровно настолько, чтобы намекнуть на своего рода нежность, предвещающую эффектный засос утром; Денни не может заставить себя беспокоиться об этом. Время для всех насмешек наступит позже, время, которое не будет занято тем, как Стив полулежит на нем, теплый и расслабленный, довольно дышащий на его кожу. Денни гладит Стива по голове, слегка царапая, только чтобы почувствовать, как Стив еще больше расслабляется у него груди. Похоже, Денни позабыл все слова — ничто не ощущается важным настолько, чтобы нарушить их покой.

И тут Стив прикусывает то местечко снова и засасывает. Денни слегка дергается, вспышки удовольствия смешиваются с нотками боли в идеальной пропорции, заставляя его бедра инстинктивно толкаться. Конечно, МакГаррет все портит; Денни мог бы побиться об заклад, что этот тупица никогда не мог полежать спокойно дольше десяти минут, не будучи связанным, да и то вряд ли. Ну что ж, Стив сам напросился, и кто такой Денни, чтобы его разочаровывать?

Он подавляет смешок, делает глубокий вдох и открывает рот.


End file.
